Blue Lace Agate
Blue Lace Agate is the fusion of Pink Diamond (as Rose Quartz), Sapphire, Pearl and Ice. Appearance Pre-regeneration (debut) Blue Lace Agate wears a strapless pastel purple top with round light lavender shoulder pads and deep periwinkle sash on her waist. She also wears dark purple knee-length leggings with light blue knee-high socks and dark purple flats with medium violet tips. Lace Agate has arm-length gloves on all of her arms except for the pair located on her abdomen, and also medium-lilac drapes falling on her back and front, with the underside more lighter-toned. Her drape on the back is wider and longer than the drape in front. Post-regeneration (current) Blue Lace Agate has lavender blue skin and lavender hair. Her hair is wild and thick on the front while the back is thick, wavy, flowing and seems to be tied in a ponytail. She has a very round torso, slim waist and three pairs of slender arms, two of which are attached to her shoulders and the other pair is on her waist. Her face is thin and rounded, featuring plump lips, a pointed-upturned nose, and three pairs of eyes with black irises except for the second pair that has perano irises and black pupils. Personality Blue Lace Agate is described as elegant and smarter than Erythrite.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149377944497/ Abilities Blue Lace Agate possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ruby and Amethyst, they form Gaia Stone (formerly Blue Aura Quartz). * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli and Peridot, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Unique Abilities * Summoning Weapons: Blue Lace Agate possesses the ability to summon all of her components weapons. * Cryokinesis: She possesses Ice and Sapphire's ability to control and create ice and snow. When fused with Rose Quartz, Pearl and Sapphire, Ice's cryokinetic powers are on an entirely different level. Trivia * When asked who would win in a fight, Blue Lace Agate or Erythrite, GemCrust said that Blue Lace Agate would win. Gemology Gemstone Information * Blue Lace Agate inspires loyalty and trustworthiness. * It is a support crystal for all caregivers, calming stress-related situations and overcoming communication difficulties. * Blue Lace Agate helps to focus on the inner source of love within you that transforms and heals all wounds. * It contains the qualities of flight, air, movement, and grace. * Blue lace agate is considered a stone of communication. It can ease the harsh edge off communication in difficult times, enhance public speaking, and smooth discussions. It also brings tactfulness to speech and written communications. Gemstones Gallery Bluelaces.PNG|Blue Lace Agate's size comparison to her component Gems. BlueLace.png|Blue Lace Agate's fusion dance. References Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Ice Fusions Category:Crystal Gems Category:Gems Category:Quadruple Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz Fusions